


The Well

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Halloween Horror [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Murder, Creepypasta, Evil Child, F/M, Harm to Children, Murder, Murder Mystery, Psychological Drama, halloween 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joffrey Baratheon was born, he was beloved. His mother loved him, his father loved him. He was a cherubic angel, with golden curls and emerald green eyes and flawless skin. But Joffrey was no angel. Joffrey...... Joffrey was a psychopath.</p><p>Halloween Horror Riddle for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Well

**Author's Note:**

> So, Halloween is coming. I love Halloween. So for this week, the week before Halloween, I'm going to post a creepy story every day. Some will be based on creepy story riddles that I've heard, and some will just be purely horror. 
> 
> Please don't ignore the tags at the top. They're there for a reason. There may be some disturbing things in this story that may cause offence or upset. I have rated this as Mature, but if anyone thinks I should change it to Explicit, please feel free to let me know. I hope you enjoy my Halloween Fic Fest. (nods)

The Well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Joffrey Baratheon was born, he was beloved. His mother loved him, his father loved him. He was a cherubic angel, with golden curls and emerald green eyes and flawless skin. But Joffrey was no angel. Joffrey...... Joffrey was a psychopath.

When he was six years old, his little sister wouldn’t stop crying. Myrcella was only eleven months old. Her teeth were coming through, and it caused her pain, so she cried. But Joffrey was so annoyed by her crying that he took hold of the heaviest thing he could find, a metal, lion shaped door stop, and hit Myrcella around the head with it, as hard as he could. She was killed instantly. Joffrey frowned, looked at his dead little sister’s body, and took it to a well that was far out, into the back of the garden. It was an old, disused well, and Joffrey knew that no one would find her there. So he threw Myrcella’s little body down the well and walked away.

The next day, when he went to the well, to look at his handiwork, Myrcella’s body was gone. Searches were made, questions were asked, a missing report was filed. The search went on for over three years. The police gave up, because there was no sign, no trace, not even the smallest hint of where to look for Myrcella. A child that was not yet one could not have gone far on their own. It was assumed that Myrcella had been abducted from the house. Either to be sold to a family without a child, or to be trafficked where a blonde haired, green eyed, little girl, would make a great deal of money for her kidnappers. In either scenario, there was no chance of finding Myrcella.

When he was twelve, Joffrey got into an argument with his best friend, Harold Hardyng. Harry had told Joffrey that Sansa Stark had a crush on him. He had said that Joffrey wouldn’t be able to go out with her for that reason. Joffrey was so angry that he grabbed one of his father’s hunting knives and slit Harry’s throat. He took Harry’s body to the old well, and threw him down there too. He went back into the house, cleaned up the mess, and acted as normal.

The next day, when Joffrey went to check on his handiwork, the body was gone. Joffrey wondered where the body disappeared to, but simply didn’t care enough to worry about it. Harry was reported missing. His aunt, Anya Waynwood, pleaded for information on her missing nephew. The police had been told that Joffrey was Harry’s best friend. So the police spoke to him. They asked if there was anyone who didn’t like Harry, or if he was unhappy at home. They asked Joffrey when he had last seen Harry. He told the police that he’d seen Harry at school, then came home. He told them he didn’t know anyone who disliked Harry. He told the police that Harry had wanted to leave home to find his parents and possibly to join the circus. Sometimes, he spoke about travelling the world, and that he didn’t feel he belonged at his Aunts. Not because of anything she did, of course, because she was such a nice person and loved him so much. That was what Joffrey told them. Missing posters were up everywhere. But over time, people forgot about Harry. People thought that he’d simply run away from home. They thought that he was off somewhere, living out his dreams. Joffrey knew the truth, but he didn’t care.

When he was eighteen, Joffrey was horrified when Sansa Stark, his girlfriend of three years, who Joffrey had spent copious time wooing after Harry had said he wouldn’t be able to do it, told him that she was pregnant. Joffrey did not want to be a father. He didn’t want some mewling, screaming, crying baby interfering with his life. He’d already dealt with Myrcella and had hated her enough to kill her. So he led Sansa out into the garden, grabbed a large rock, and smashed Sansa’s head repeatedly, until she was dead. Then, he threw her body down the well. He cleaned himself up. He pretended nothing had happened.

The next day, Joffrey went to the well, once again, to check on his handiwork. But Sansa’s body was also gone. Again, Joffrey spoke to the police, as Sansa’s boyfriend. He knew this would be coming. So he told the police that he had no idea where Sansa had gone. She’d said she was coming to meet him, to tell him something, but had never arrived. He showed the police his mobile, to show his proof of the text Sansa had sent him after her college class yesterday. The police were satisfied that Joffrey hadn’t had anything to do with Sansa’s disappearance. The Stark family would never give up the search. Even after the police case went cold, Joffrey saw the Starks rallied together, still searching, still hoping for Sansa to return. Joffrey wanted to laugh in their faces, but always played the part of the grieving boyfriend in public.   

When he turned twenty four, Joffrey worked in his father’s law firm. He was under Jon Arryn’s department. The old man wouldn’t let him do anything. Joffrey hated him. He hated the old man so much that he planned his death meticulously. This wasn’t something he’d ever done before. He’d never planned before, always just reacted to the situation at hand. He met Jon Arryn after work, far away from the sight of any security cameras, then proceeded to beat the old man to death with a metal baseball bat. Joffrey had smiled over the old man’s corpse. He’d taken the body to the old well, and thrown it down. He’d walked into the house, cleaned himself up of any blood, and just acted like everything was normal.

When he went to the well the next day, as he always did after throwing a body down there, Jon Arryn was gone. Joffrey had frowned when he heard that Jon Arryn was actually Sansa’s uncle by marriage. There was talk about who might have a grudge against the Stark family. Joffrey wasn’t even questioned by the police this time. After all, he was just a lowly employee in their eyes. They’d spoken to his father at the office. They’d spoken to Lysa Arryn, Jon’s wife, and her teenage son Robert Arryn. They’d gone through all of Jon Arryn’s files. This made Joffrey even prouder of the fact that he’d not used the office e-mail or any e-mail or text message to ask Jon to meet. He’d just gone up to him in person and told him that his father had always spoken very highly of Jon, and Joffrey said he needed some advice, but it was too personal for work. Robert Baratheon had spoken highly of Jon Arryn. He still did, even until the day he died of a heart attack, two years later. Another murder that went unsolved, another missing persons report filed that would probably gather dust and never see the light of day.

When Joffrey was thirty, his mother became sick. She was very sick, so ill that she was bedridden and needed constant care. His Uncle Jaime, and his ugly wife Brienne, would often come to visit. Joffrey hated it when his Uncle visited. Jaime would always question Joffrey about the kind of care that his mother was receiving. Brienne would frown at things, making her ugly face even uglier. Joffrey would have killed her too if he could have gotten away with it. But Brienne never came to the house without his Uncle Jaime, and his Uncle Jaime, even missing a hand, was a formidable opponent, having spent years in the marines.

But the original point was that Cersei Lannister Baratheon was completely bed ridden. Joffrey could have hired carers to look after her. But he didn’t want this eating into his inheritance. He didn’t want to have to look after her. Besides, she was basically crippled. Cersei Lannister Baratheon would not want to linger on. That was what Joffrey told himself when he mixed a hefty dose of arsenic into her wine, for a week. After a week, she was dead. She’d always loved him, favoured him, given him everything. So Joffrey didn’t make her suffer. He took her body to the well, threw it down there, and decided that if anyone asked, he’d tell them his mother had asked to be placed on a tropical island retreat, where she could be cared for better. No one would argue. His mother had alienated everyone from her life, even her twin brother, who did come to check on her once a week. Joffrey knew his Uncle Jaime would ask, but Joffrey knew that his mother had spoken of a tropical retreat a few times, in the presence of his uncle, and Brienne. Joffrey knew that no one would be able to question it, even if Jaime and Brienne didn’t like it, there would be no questions.

The next day, when Joffrey went to the well, his mother’s body was still there. He was surprised. How had she not disappeared like all the others? Even as he went through the motions of dealing with phones calls from his grandfather, and a visit from his Uncle Jaime, both trying to find out where his mother was, Joffrey knew that his mother’s body was still in that well.  

Joffrey went every day to the well, to check on his mother’s body. But it never disappeared.

It never disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you made it to the end. I hope that you enjoyed the Halloween Horror. I'll be posting another one very soon. (nods) 
> 
> This story is actually based on a creepy riddle that I have heard a few times. You can find the original riddle here - http://www.scaryforkids.com/bodies-in-the-well/  
> Although, you can hear it read by people on Youtube too. 
> 
> I just thought it would make a cool story. But I'm sure everyone knows the answer to the riddle anyways. I'll be eagerly awaiting comments to let me know the answer. LOL!


End file.
